Chapter 19: The Final Battle At Randgriz (Pt.2)
Story グスルグとリディア Gusurg and Lydia Lydia: Are you really doing it? Gusurg: Yes, I will handle the destruction of Randgriz. Gusurg: I have received Borgia's word for support of the independant Darcsen state if I succeed. Lydia: I didn't expect the cautious Borgia to meet with you directly. Gusurg: He has become desperate. As long as Isler remains, his position stays precarious as well. Gusurg: He has started accepting help even from unsavory characters such as myself. Lydia: Well, I thought he would, that's why I introduced you. Lydia: So, as obsessive as I sound, do you think you can do it? Gusurg: It's not a matter of whether I think I can, I will. Gusurg: As long as Isler dies, Borgia will remain in power. If Maximillian dies, a new commander will be placed in by Borgia and the war continues. Gusurg: There are no longer any competent commanders left. Gusurg: With the installation of inexperienced commanders, the war will fall into further chaos. This is beneficial to us as well. Gusurg: Dahau will remain the hope of all Darcsen, as long as I am the one committing the sin. Gusurg: We can attain Borgia's support after the deed, and whatever follows is up to Dahau. It doesn't matter if I am around to witness it. Lydia: You.. intend to die? Gusurg: As long as our ideals are fulfilled, my life is a small price to pay. Gusurg: I have already given my thoughts to the rest of the squad. I have brought along only the ones who agreed with me. Lydia: I see, I guess I can finally say I've seen you for the last time. Gusurg: .. Lydia: I will be returning to Borgia's side after this. It's meaningless for me to stay here. Gusurg: ..you won't return. Lydia: ..? What are you saying... Gusurg: Get down, Lydia! Imperial: Die! Lydia: Ah?! Gusurg: He's there! Imperial: Uagh!! Lydia: What? What's happening?! Why is someone trying to kill me? Gusurg: An assasin from Borgia I would expect. Lydia: That's not possible?! I did nothing to betray Borgia! Gusurg: To silence you.. Borgia gives instructions to our squad through you. Gusurg: If you ever let word of Borgia's involvement with us to the Yggdite church, he will be undone. Lydia: No..?! I've served Borgia all this time! Gusurg: Would you not have done the same thing? Removing obstacles to your own goals. Lydia: ..Why, did you save me? Gusurg: I did not. Gusurg: I'm going to use you. Lydia: W-, what is this.. Gusurg: You will be killed for my sake, or you will be killed by my gun. Choose one. Lydia: What?1 Gusurg: Won't you die for me, if you're going to die anyway? Lydia: ...! Lydia: Despicable! You're the most despicable lowlife I've ever met! Gusurg: Why, thank you. Lydia: My dear, I'm getting the bumps..! I've hated that idealistic crap that you constantly spouted, but little did I expect, you're the exact same breed as me. Lydia: You're right, if I were in your shoes I'd have probably done the same thing. Lydia: ..I like you better now than before you pointed the gun at me. Though you're a lowlife creep. Gusurg: .. Lydia: What's wrong? Lower your weapon please. Gusurg: You haven't given a proper answer yet. Lydia: Ridiculous, would I actually say I'd want to die here? Lydia: There wasn't just one choice from the beginning. Do what you want. Gusurg: We'll move immediately. Get ready. Lydia: I'm already fully prepared to go at any time. Where is my tank? Gusurg: I hope you're not putting on a front of docility. Lydia: You can test me, if you really want to know? Gusurg: ..Suits me just fine. 幸せの在る場所 Place of happiness Kurt: The Imperial land-roaming battleship is in Randgriz now.. Kurt: How do you fight a monster like that? Perhaps there might be a chance to sneak onboard if it didn't move.. ?: Kurt, is it okay? Kurt: Come in. Riela: Sorry for bothering. Kurt: ..are you frightened? Riela: ..You've seen through me, Kurt. Kurt: The explosion at Ghirlandaio far surpassed technology that humanity is capable of. Kurt: That was probably an act of the Valkyrur. Riela: The power to undo tens of thousands of lives in an instant, it resides in me as well doesn't it. Riela: I don't know when, or where I might become like that.. Kurt: ... Riela: I was wrong.. There is no place for me anywhere at all. Kurt: Riela.. Riela: I've never possessed any good fortune at all, right from the start.. Kurt: That is not true! Everyone has a right to expect happiness! Riela: That is, a lie. Kurt: .. Riela: I might end up like that someday, taking the lives of many people with me. Riela: I've had enough of bringing the consequences of my own misfortune onto others! Riela: It's so hard to live on knowing something so frightening is inside of you..! Riela: It is so saddening..! Kurt: ..Riela. Kurt: I will never allow you to live in misfortune, I promise. Riela: Kurt...? Kurt: Your place is here. Your happiness is right here. Don't leave this place. Riela: My.. happiness..? Kurt: I will tell you again properly so that you never have to feel this way again. Kurt: Riela, believe in me. Riela: .. Kurt: Believe in me, stay by my side, and smile for me. Riela: Kurt.. Riela: .. Riela: ..I'm sorry, I cannot. Kurt: Eh? Riela: I can't smile, even if you ask me to. Riela: I'm so happy, I can't smile..! Kurt: ..Don't worry. You will find happiness, don't worry about a thing. Riela: Okay..! グスルグ、　出撃 Gusurg, attacks Gusurg: Our contingent will now make our way towards Randgriz. Gusurg: When we enter the city, we will set the engines of the Echidna to go berserk and destroy the city with the resulting explosion. Gusurg: We may be attacked by both Gallian and Imperial forces depending on the circumstances. Gusurg: But the brave souls gathered here for our noble purpose, I have faith that you will let nothing stand in the way of our goals! Raven: We need no such thing as a paradise! Raven 2: Everything is for Sir Dahau and independance! Gusurg: That is right! For the sake of the future generations of Darcsen yet to come, we will change this age and this world with unbreakable conviction! Zig: Gusurg.. Lydia: Zig, be honest, you want to report this to Dahau don't you? Zig: It is true that I think Sir Dahau's choice is the right one. Zig: But, I understand what Gusurg means to do as well. Zig: If this is successful, we will move forward greatly with our wish for independance. Zig: The honest desire to not waste a once-in-a-lifetime chance to break out of our long dark Darcsen history, and the conviction to leave behind the foundation on which Sir Dahau may use to build a better future.. Gusurg: Zig, I'm glad enough that you understand, but you should stay out of this. You are too young. Gusurg: Assist Captain Dahau and ensure that our road to independance is a solid one. Zig: Yes..!! Lydia: What a sappy scene. Women don't think men surrounded in tragedy look cool you know? Gusurg: Didn't know that one. Lydia: A leader should act more composed than that. Though you're still the more evil bastard I know..! Zig: Eh..? Gusurg: I'm not a man with only a single side to my face. Lydia: Maybe I will get to see the hidden side. Gusurg: I have that specially reserved. Lydia: Don't get too haughty with me just because you're getting some special treatment! Zig: Since when did these two get along so well? I didn't notice.. Gusurg: Zig, you've been a great help, thanks for sending us off! Zig: Yes! Good luck out there! Lydia: Our target is Randgriz! Let's go! Riela: Randgriz is just up ahead. Kurt: We need to hurry. Alfons: Sir! Intelligence has sent us a message! There seems to be a giant tank and a squad headed towards Randgriz! Kurt: A giant tank? Could it be! Alfons: Bingo, it's that big thing that the Ravens use. Kurt: Is it Captain Dahau, or perhaps..? Alfons: If they manage to get there, the militia forces in Randgriz will be suppressed and unable to fight back! Kurt: ..alright, all squad members listen up! Our target is changed to the Calamity Raven! Kurt: Once we take it down, we will head to Randgriz! Raven: Reporting! A squad is approaching us! It may be the Nameless! Gusurg: Damn that Kurt, to appear now of all times! Gusurg: The Nameless possess great speed, they will catch up..! Lydia: ... Lydia: I will stop the Nameless. Gusurg: Lydia? Lydia: There's no time for you to stand around. Go now. Gusurg: ..Lydia. Lydia: ..? Gusurg: Thank you. Lydia: Now's the time that you should be saying "Die for my sake."..Idiot. Gusurg: ..Sorry. Lydia: Now, anyone that harbors any hate towards the Nameless should stay! We're going to crush them! Extra Event - 未来へ向かう心 Mind toward the future Imca: ..! ..! Kurt: Hardworking as always, Imca. Imca: Old habits do not change so easily. Kurt: It would be nice if a hint to what you want lies in there somewhere. Imca: I haven't found anything yet. Nothing.. Maybe that's for the better for now. Imca: I can focus on the battle ahead of us this way, not too bad. Kurt: Maybe it is. Imca: Let me say that I have no intention of visting the afterlife with you Kurt. Kurt: I would be happy if we could hold our hands in a different way. Imca: No promises. Kurt: I don't need a promise. You're finally free from a life of revenge now. Kurt: It's better this way. Think freely, feel freely, and find your own answer. Imca: Freely.. Kurt: I'm sure you'll find many things you never noticed before. Kurt: Stop dwelling in the past and starting thinking about anything and everything. Imca: Okay, I might do that. Riela: Kurt, what did you call me for? Kurt: It's not really important, but.. I want you to have this. Riela: Ah! It's a four-leaf clover! Kurt: I found it earlier, it still smells really nice doesn't it? Riela: This is the first time I've seen it.. honest! I thought I'd never be able to see one for my entire life! Kurt: I've said it before, you'll find your happiness eventually. Kurt: Anyway, a four-leaf clover symbolizing happiness is.. Riela: It's not scientific, I know, but.. Kurt: You're happy. Riela: You finally understand what being happy is? Kurt: I feel happy when I remember the face you make when I showed you this. Riela: Aw, really.. you say the most embarassing things sometimes. Kurt: I'm just speaking the truth. Riela: (Ahaha, I guess I just have to get used to that..) Mission Briefing We have encountered the Calamity Raven led by Lydia in the forests outside the capital. Open the way to the capital by defeating the tank Lydia is commanding from in area 5. Our enemies seem to have laid an ambush for us and cannon towers have been confirmed. We expect a fierce resistance, so use caution during battle. Strategy Equip the constructor module to your tank and give your special weapons to your crew if you haven't done so already. Deploy your leaders and your tank in area 1. Give the Rouwen-RgR to Riela and make her a scout. Mission Banter Lydia: Nameless.. I know well just how good you guys are. Lydia: But do not expect that you will have an easy fight against me! Lydia: You should know that humans can do the impossible when faced with death! Lydia: There's no need to fear our enemies regardless of who they are! Lydia: (Watch me, Gusurg..) Lydia: I'll prove to you that you made the right choice of making me yours! Phase 1 #Bring your tank forward and construct the west ladder. #Bring Riela to take the base in the northwest. Use your rifle grenade from a far distance. #Same action. Make sure the heavy trooper does not face you. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy it into area 3, construct the ladder. #Take the northwest base using another scout. #Same action. #Force withdraw your tank. #Redeploy your tank into area 5, use your attack on the heavy trooper and make sure your tank is in base. #Withdraw Riela from area 1. Redeploy her in area 5. Phase 2 #If you haven't encountered the ace yet, use this phase to find it (Order: 全域敵情収集要請) #If you have, use order: 貫通射撃 on Riela. #CP consumed by order. #Use order: 全力破壊 on Riela. #Activate Valkyria and get behind Lydia. Fire your lance. #Use your normal attack on the radiator to destroy Lydia. Alternative Strategy There is no point to killing the Ace in Area 4 as you should already have the drop. Deploy a Light APC with Construction Arm in Area 1. Deploy your 2 leaders. Have Imca be equipped with the Lancer anti-tank weapon. If you do not have the weapon, deploy Imca in Area 5 and standby, then use penetration order on her, and finally open fire. You should be able to finish off the leader after with the best lancer weapons in 2 hits without penetration. Phase 1 #Move light APC to build a ladder up. Kill any enemies on top of the area so your scout can climb later. Move back to base and standby #Deploy a scout in Area 1 to go up the ladder and capture the flag to area 3. You only need to grenade the defender off the point. Standby. #Deploy your light APC in Area 3 and build the ladder up. Move back to base and standby #Deploy another scout in Area 3 and have it capture flag 5. Again grenade the defender off the flag point. Standby. #Deploy Imca with Open Fire in Area 5, move to the western side a little south of where the no tank enter icon is. Hit all targets. The boss should have around 20-30% health left #Deploy a lancer at area 5 and hit the boss. #Use Penetration Order on the lancer #CP On Penetration Order #Use lancer again and kill the boss. Rewards *EXP 11700 *DCT 40000 *Ace Weapon: ZM2Kar (should already have) Aftermath リディアが手に入れたもの What Lydia gained Lydia: Sigh.. Why did I have to put in so much effort at the last part.. Lydia: It's all his fault.. Lydia: .. Lydia: If only I knew what he was thinking earlier, maybe something could have changed. Lydia: Do your best, lowlife.. Lydia: I'll wait.. for you.. below.. Kurt: What's going on..? Every single one of them is fighting to the death.. Imca: They must mean to allow the squad ahead to gain as much ground as possible without a doubt. Riela: Kurt! Let's go after the giant tank! Kurt: Yeah! We're going after them! Everyone! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions